Continue Living
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “Tock, tock, tock, tock." He couldn’t hear that familiar sound anymore. D18. You’re too beautiful that you could only be a fairytale.


A D18 fic! :D

I wonder if it's nice..

I thought it's rather crappy..

I wonder if Dino is being OOC? Oo

Another angst fanfics! :D

Oneshot! :D

Reviews pls? (:

Sorry for grammar mistakes.

-x-x-

"Tock, tock, tock, tock."

He tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly, and Dino smiled slightly at that actions.

If he doesn't do that, he's probably in a bad mood, a very bad mood.

But Dino noticed his fingers while tapping onto the table heavily, as it doesn't wants to leave the table.

"Kyoya, are you alright?"

He saw the fingers stopped tapping,

Hibari stood up, and walked to the door.

Dino sighed quietly; at least this was his usual doing.

He looked at his former student opened the door, and stood there.

"Cavallone,"

"Hm?"

"_Continue living." _

-x-

Hibari took his tonfa out, looking at the group of people in front of him.

Another mission like before, but he predicted something would happen.

Closing his eyes, he heard the voices of the Cavallone.

"_Come back safely, Kyoya." _

People rushed past him, and he seemed to finish them, so easily.

"_Kyoya, come over here!" _

Looking at the person in front of him,

He knew that would happen.

"_Good morning Kyoya!"_

-x-

Dino sat on the couch, looking at the clock.

The soft noise echoed in the small room,

"_Tick, tock. Tick, tock.'_

The noise was similar to the table tapping from Hibari,

It was already 4am,

He shifted his vision onto the door, hoping it would open.

Holding onto the cup, he got a bad feeling.

-x-

Running towards the person with heavy steps, he sent a fine blow to that person, and turned to walk away.

He covered his right arm, it was bleeding.

He heard noises behind him,

Turning quickly, it was too late.

"_Don't die, Kyoya."_

Gunshots were heard, his vision fell black.

"_I love you."_

-x-

Sweeping the broken glasses, Dino looked at his bleeding feet.

"What's with this feeling?" Dino wondered,

Dumping the broken glasses into the bin, he heard the phone ringing.

Assuming its Hibari, he smiled and ran to answer the call.

"Kyoya, you-"

"Dino, Hibari… Hibari he…"

Dino heard Yamamoto breathing heavily; it seemed that he's been running.

"Hibari… He couldn't make it."

Dino raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

Clutching on the phone tightly,

"You can't see him anymore."

-x-

Dino ran up the stairs, and almost all of the guardians sitting outside the room.

Gokudera was holding onto the lighter tightly, while Mukuro leaned on the wall, closing his eyes tightly.

Yamamoto walked to him, and pointed to the room.

Dino approached the room with heavy steps, and opened it.

Hibari was on the bed, with his eyes closed.

He covered his former student's face with his hands,

"What happened…?"

Yamamoto leaned on the doorframe, not daring to say anything.

Dino removed the blanket that was covering him, and saw all those gunshots.

"What happened…?!..."

Dino stood up, staring at Yamamoto.

"We'll take you back, about Hibari's funeral… We'll help you…" Yamamoto bit his bottom lip and pulled Dino.

"What happened… Return me…"

Yamamoto stopped and Dino pushed the swordsman's hand that was holding him away.

"Return me."

Gokudera walked in,

"Return him… to me…"

Yamamoto clenched his fists; he didn't know what to do.

"I'll take you home." Gokudera walked to Dino.

The Cavallone grabbed the collar of Gokudera,

"WHAT DID YOU ALL DID TO HIM?! RETURN HIM TO ME. I WANT HIM BACK!" Dino restrained himself from shouting, but he can't.

-x-

Chrome looked in, her vision softened.

Tears were welling up,

Mukuro got off from the wall and took his trident.

"Mukuro-sama?"

The illusionist ignored her and walked away.

"Where're you going?"

Mukuro turned his head back, and gave a bitter smirk.

"_Revenge_."

"Mukuro-sama!"

-x-

"Dino, you got to accept the fact, he's gone."

Yamamoto elbowed him,

"He can't escape from it!" Gokudera glared at his friend,

Dino kneeled on the floor, his hands still gripping tightly on Gokudera's shirt collar.

"Give me back…"

Dino's tears rolled down,

He just kneeled there and cried silently.

-x-

Staring at the face beneath the glass, Dino clenched his fist.

He didn't know what to do.

A moment ago Hibari was at their home, still doing his usual stuffs.

And he's now gone, lying in this cold glass coffin.

The faint light shone past the big trees, onto them.

The wind blew lightly onto him,

Dino took out a small knife, and held it near his throat.

Blood slowly dripped down,

Holding it tightly, he's going to end all this now.

He thought ending his life will make everything better.

He was suddenly reminded of what Hibari said.

"_Continue living."_

Dino shivered and dropped the knife.

His arms fell to the side, and he looked down.

"Continue living…?"

Closing his eyes,

"_Tock, tock, tock, tock."_

He couldn't hear that familiar sound anymore.

Dino laughed bitterly.

"Kyoya…"

Standing up, he took a clearer look at Hibari.

So beautiful, so pale. So cold.

"You're too beautiful that you could only be a fairytale."


End file.
